Comforting the Heartbroken
by randompandattack
Summary: Harry goes to comfort Lavender after Ron breaks up with her. Crack pairing, takes place in the 6th year, HarryxLavender. Includes Weasley bashing. Complete!
1. Comforting her

**A/N: Here's my new Harry Potter crack pairing. Why Lavender and Harry? Probably because the only thing i liked about the 6th movie was Lavender, and Harry's the only guy from HP I write about. It's probably crap but hey tell me what you think, i like reviews. It's told from Harry's perspective, it starts out why he likes her and then gets into the story.**

Comforting the Heartbroken

Harry wasn't good with crying girls. But then again neither are most heterosexual males so it's not really fair to think that because he's the boy who lived he should be good at dealing with crying girls. Just because he's famous doesn't mean he has a skill which very few males possess.

Regardless of his lack of skill Harry Potter was in face trying to comfort a crying girl. As Harry wondered how exactly to proceed he tried to recall how this whole mess had started in the first place. Though it had been hinted at beforehand a good starting place was the night Gryffindor won their quidditch game.

That was the night Ron had been the big hero, it was also the night he hooked up with Lavender Brown. The truth was Harry knew Ron secretly thought Harry got everything he ever wanted just because he was the boy who lived.

Harry easily dismissed this notion for the longest time until Ron started dating Lavender. Because for once they had both wanted the same thing, and Ron had gotten it.

At first Harry acted happy for his friend, Ron didn't often get what he wanted and Harry was man enough to step aside and give his friend his happiness. Ron didn't even know Harry liked Lavender, nobody did, and Harry knew now was not the time to change that.

Hermione even thought he liked Ginny, though he wasn't sure why. Why would he pick a random one of the many stalker fanatics of the "boy who lived"? She wasn't even the prettiest, not that he was that shallow…

That might have been one of the things that had attracted Harry to Lavender, because she wasn't totally into him like all the other girls. Unlike Ron who was thicker than a bar of soap, Harry caught on at the beginning of the year that Lavender liked Ron.

He noticed how she would give him quick little glances when she thought no one was looking or full on stare at him with love practically written on her eyeballs. Harry didn't know why but he wanted her to give him that look. Perhaps it was because Lavender liked Ron for Ron, not because he was famous for something he did as a baby. Not that Ron was famous or anything.

Harry couldn't help but love her more when she started dating Ron when he noticed the abnormal amount of love Lavender showed for him. She acted as if he was her world; she seemed ready to do anything for him.

Harry had spent ten lonely years with three people who hated his guts; he hadn't known any kind of love at all. As a result he seemed to want more love than the average person, something Lavender gave Ron. Not that he ever noticed, in fact he didn't even like it!

Of course Harry was more than willing to let his best friend have the girl he had so secretly craved, that is, if he had wanted her. But Ron made it clear quick enough (not through words mind you) that he was only using Lavender. He didn't care for her. He was just using her.

Harry had known since fourth year that Ron liked Hermione and it was clear to him that this was just an attempt to get her jealous and make himself seem more desirable. His two best friend's relationship was none of his business but Harry could not stand to watch the girl he secretly loved used like she wasn't human. Like she didn't even have feelings.

Ron's sexism disgusted Harry; he sometimes wondered why he was friends with him in the first place. After Hermione had run off he had gone to comfort her and though she would never admit it he could tell she had feelings for Ron.

He wasn't really sure WHY she had feelings for him. Ron had never treated Hermione as an equal or a friend. He wondered for a moment if Ron had given Hermione a love potion but then realized he wouldn't be with Lavender if he had. Of course Mrs. Weasley might have, Harry loved her but she was an incredibly manipulative woman. No wonder she was such good friends with Dumbledore.

But that wasn't the point; the point was Ron was using Lavender. Something Harry couldn't stand for. However he couldn't just tell Ron to stop because then he'd figure out he liked Lavender. With Ron's big mouth she'd know within a day and that was definitely something he didn't want.

Instead he tried to convince Ron of his feelings for Hermione and how he should act on them. It seemed he was having an effect after Christmas when Ron started to avoid Lavender. After Ron's near miss with death the break-up seemed imminent.

Then one evening when Harry was trying to finish his soup Ron came in and sat down next to him. "Well I did it," He said. He sounded neither proud nor sad it was over. "I broke up with Lavender earlier this afternoon."

Harry looked up from his soup and saw Lavender on the other side of the table. She was teary-eyed and staring intently at Ron. She seemed to be taking deep breaths and if Harry didn't know any better he'd think she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Barely another minute had passed before Lavender fled from the Gryffindor table and sprinted out of the great hall. Harry looked around and noticed none of Lavender's friends were at dinner. Ron was looked rather intently at the steak he was cutting and Hermione had a smug look on her face. Realizing no one else was going to, Harry got out of his seat and followed her out of the great hall, ignoring his friend's confusion.

The boy who lived followed Ron's ex-girlfriend down several hallways and up and down a floor or two. This girl sure knew how to run and Harry hadn't exactly been right behind her when she left the great hall.

Harry didn't know where she was going so it wasn't surprising when he suddenly lost track of her altogether. He knew she had to be on this floor since there weren't any staircases close by but he wasn't sure where. _Where would a crying girl run off to?_ He asked himself and then an idea popped into his head.

Harry headed straight for the girls bathroom, the one Myrtle haunted that no one used anymore. Sure enough as he pushed open the door he heard her quietly sobbing in a corner. She was holding herself in a fetal position with her hair completely covering her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. She hadn't noticed him yet as Harry quietly walked closer to her.

Even when she was crying he still thought she was beautiful, with her long golden brown hair and her puffy eyes. Suddenly Harry felt horrible, he couldn't stand to see her in this much pain. He realized he would've preferred she stay with Ron then break up with him and have to experience this pain.

Harry slowed walked over to her and sat down a few feet away. She seemed to notice him because her sobs slowed down and she raised her head up to look at him.

"I'm sorry Ron's such a prick."

"H-Harry?" Lavender whispered in confusion. She had no idea what he was doing here. He was her ex-boyfriend's best friend, what did he want with her?

"Ron shouldn't have done that to you, you deserved better."

Now Lavender really was confused. _Is he trying to comfort me_? She wondered to herself in amazement. She thought he would've been back with Ron and Hermione. The thought of Ron with Hermione made her want to start crying again but she held back.

"W-What d-do you want? W-Why are you here?" She asked him as she gulped back a few tears.

This of course had been the last thing Harry wanted her to say. He didn't want to admit he cared about her too much to see her cry. He didn't want to tell her his feelings for her the same day she got dumped by Ron, that wouldn't be fair to her.

"I know how hard it must've been to watch the person you love end up with one of your friends. I didn't see any of your other friends follow you and I didn't want you to be alone so I thought maybe I could help. But if you want me to leave, I will."

She stared at him with her beautiful blue eyes for a moment as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "H-Harry?" She all but pleaded.

"Yeah?"

"Please…make the pain go away."

"How?" He let past his lips without thinking; he really didn't know what she had in mind. But instead of answering him she crossed the few feet between them and connected her lips to his.

His eyes grew wide in surprise as her warm moist lips met his chapped ones. _This feels incredible_, Harry thought to himself. Her lips were wet from her tears but it still felt spectacular to Harry, he could even taste the strawberry lip balm that still lingered on her lips.

Even though it was what he had wanted for so long the black-haired seeker realized why she was doing this and it was wrong. As her hands reached for his shirt he grabbed them and reluctantly pulled her off of him.

She looked at him with a sad look in her eyes as if to ask why. "No," he told her. "You don't want to do this; you just want the pain to go away. You'd regret it later." At this she turned away from him and started crying again.

Knowing words could no longer comfort her, the teenage boy walked behind her and put his arms over her shoulders and held her. They stayed that way for a while until Lavender turned around and started crying into Harry's chest. He didn't stop her, he just held her closer as she cried herself dry. He wished he could take her pain away, but all he could do was hold her and tell her it would be okay.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed, hours he assumed since the room was now bathed in darkness. It must have been past curfew at least when Lavender had finally gone quiet. She wasn't even moving and Harry was starting to think she had fallen asleep in his lap when she suddenly pulled her head up and looked at him.

"H-Harry, we need to get back…" She stood up and wiped her eyes. Harry cast a quick lumos so they could see. "Oh no," She whispered. "It's dark already; if we get caught we'll get detention."

"I guess we better not get caught then, eh?" Harry said as he pulled his father's invisibility cloak out of his bag. Lavender raised an eyebrow but instead of responding Harry covered himself with the cloak.

"Wow Harry, I didn't know you had an invisibility cloak! That is so cool!" And for the first time that evening a small smile appeared on the edge of Lavender's lips. The smile tugged at Harry's heart and he was glad he was under the cloak so she didn't have to see his goofy smile.

"Yeah it used to be my dad's." He pulled the cloak down so she could see his head and the arm holding the cloak. "Anyway get under and we can both get back to the common room without being seen."

Lavender stood next to Harry as he wrapped the cloak over the two of them. They walked (slowly since they were under the cloak) out of the bathroom and headed upstairs. Harry had a hard time controlling his breathing; he wasn't used to being so close to Lavender. It was intoxicating.

They were 3/4ths of the way to Gryffindor tower before they came across anyone that wasn't a ghost. Two hallways away from the tower they found Argus Filch and his cat sneaking around the halls; muttering to himself.

"Oh I hate that man," Lavender whispered in Harry's ear. "He's so mean!" Harry mentally agreed with her, like all the other students he hated filch.

"He can't see us now, so do you want to get back at him?" Harry suggested, Lavender giggled and agreed. The two troublemakers sneaked up right behind Filch and Lavender quickly kicked him hard in the butt.

"Oww!" Filch yelled as he jumped two feet in the air. "Hey! Who did that? Who's there? There's students out of bed and I'm gonna find em!"

Filch's dirty face started scanning every inch of the hall as he ran back and forth. Harry's seeker skills had given him good reflexes and right before Filch passed by them again Harry stuck out his foot and Filch tripped and fell right onto his face. Harry and Lavender scuttled to the other end of the hall as they tried not to burst out laughing.

"Oww, that hurt! Where are you? When I catch you I'm going to hang you upside down by your thumbs for a week!" Filch threatened as he pulled himself to his feet. Filch continued to scream and curse while the two teenagers silently laughed. They would've slipped out quietly but unfortunately Filch was blocking the way. Harry racked his brain for an idea when suddenly he heard another voice.

"Argus what are you screaming about? You're going to wake all the students up!" Harry turned his head to see Professor Dumbledore walking towards Filch with an annoyed look on his face.

"Headmaster, there are students out of bed! They tripped me!"

"It is more likely Argus that you tripped over your cat or even your own two feet; after all it is quite dark. Now please go back to your room, you clearly need some sleep." Filch started to complain but Dumbledore shooed him out of the hall. Dumbledore turned to leave himself and as he did Harry could've sworn he winked at him.

The two wasted no more time and once the coast was clear headed for Gryffindor tower. They had to wake the fat lady up to get in but they made it. The common room was empty when they got in, the fire almost burned out.

"Harry…umm…" Lavender looked down at her shoes. "…Thanks." She muttered as she gave him a quick hug. Then she ran up to the girls' dormitory leaving Harry to think things over.

* * *

**This was originally going to be a one-shot but I think I'll write at least one more chapter, see where it goes from there. Maybe some encouragement will help me write faster?**


	2. Defending her

**Chapter 2! Thanks to Sweetgirl23, Ricky Leingod, Ginnylover14, Reigert8 and Fibinaci for reviewing, very helpful comments. One of them said last chapter was a bit cliche, I have to apologize but i tend to write rather cliche corny romances so yeah. Also I'm an american so I don't know alot of british lingo so instead I use american lingo, sorry if you don't like that. Hopefully this chapter's as good as the last one.**

Comforting the Heartbroken chapter 2

The sun crept its rays through the dorm window and over Harry Potter's sleeping body. He groaned as the light woke him up and pulled the covers over his head. A few minutes passed where the teenager thought he might be able to slip back into unconsciousness until he felt a pair of not so gentle hands shaking him.

"Get up Harry, I'm hungry!" He recognized the voice as Ron's, though he didn't need to. None of his other friends were this excited about breakfast. He sat up and pushed his glasses onto his face. He was still tired but tried to think.

Today was Friday. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Harry spent yesterday evening comforting Lavender Brown; he went to bed afterwards but spent an indefinite amount of time tossing and turning before sleep finally overtook him.

He stood up, got dressed then followed Ron through the castle into the great hall. The hall was already filled with students eating and talking amongst themselves, and to be honest, it was giving him a headache. He and Ron sat down next to Hermione who seemed to be reading a letter. Harry wasn't all that hungry so he just grabbed a few pieces of bacon.

"Yo Hermione," Ron said as he stuffed a bagel in his mouth. "What are you reading?"

"Hmm? Oh hi Ron." Hermione looked up from her letter at Ron and smiled at him. "This is just a letter I got this morning from Viktor, he still writes me every once in a while."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled at Hermione, his face getting nearly as red as his hair. "You still talk to that jerk? I forbid you from writing to him anymore; you're supposed to be my girl!" At this statement several Gryffindors turned to look at Ron with raised eyebrows.

"How dare you! I'm not your possession and I sure don't remember being 'your girl'. Viktor and I are just friends and I can write to my friends if I want!" Hermione hadn't yelled like Ron, but her words seemed to carry a feeling of anger far greater than Ron's.

At this Ron looked absolutely dumbfounded, so he turned to Harry. "Harry you agree with me right? That Hermione should stop writing to Vicky?"

Harry stopped eating his bacon and noticed both Hermione and Ron looking intently at him. "Oh umm well…" Truth was Harry didn't agree with Ron at all, but he didn't want his best friend mad at him. "Well I think Hermione and Viktor are just friends so I don't think it really matters."

Hermione looked thankful at Harry for agreeing with her while Ron looked disappointed and angry at him. No one said anything else on the subject so the three continued eating their breakfast.

A few minutes passed before Ron remembered what he had planned to ask Harry before Hermione had distracted him. "Oh yeah Harry, what happened last night after dinner? You ran off and we didn't see you again the rest of the night."

"I was wondering that as well Harry." Hermione inquired after wiping her mouth with a napkin. "You left around the same time as Lavender. I checked the library but you weren't there, were you with Dumbledore again?"

"No I wasn't with Dumbledore. I was…" Harry paused, what could he say? He couldn't reveal he was with Lavender. "…I just thought I'd leave you two alone for a while. I was just doing some stuff, nothing interesting." Harry hadn't wanted to lie so he tried to twist the truth around but he found his results less than desired.

"Oh….okay Harry." Hermione responded, but Harry could tell she knew he wasn't telling her something. Though it went unnoticed by the golden trio, further down the Gryffindor table Parvati and Lavender were deep in discussion.

"Lav, I am SO sorry! I had detention with Snape so I wasn't there for you and then when I got back I couldn't find you anywhere, I'm sorry." Parvati pleaded with Lavender, her eyes pretty much begging for forgiveness.

"Don't worry Pav, all is forgiven. It was pretty horrible but someone else helped me through it. It was pretty surprising really." Lavender sighed as she pushed her eggs together, she wasn't hungry at all. She wondered if she'd ever be hungry again.

"Oh really? Which of your wonderful girlfriends helped you out?"

"Actually…it was a boy." It came out as barely a whisper but Parvati's eyes lit up in surprise as if Lavender had yelled it.

"Oh my gosh, really? Do I know him? What is the name of this mysterious gentleman?"

"Calm down Pav, it's not like that."

"Oh no? Your eyes doth betray-"  
"Parvati!" Lavender screeched at her friend, promptly shutting her up. "I just broke up with Ron, do you really think that I-"

"Oh my gosh Lav, I didn't think about it like that. I am soooo sorry!" Lavender sighed as Parvati continued to apologize. After forgiving her for the fifth time the two got out of their seats and headed for their first class of the day.

"Not to pry or anything Lav, but you conveniently forgot to tell me which boy helped you out. Would you please enlighten me?"

Lavender sighed knowing that her friend wouldn't stop asking until she told her. "If you must know it was harry."

"Potter?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. Are you surprised?"

"Well…a bit. I mean we all know he's a nice guy and all but I didn't know he'd go that far for a girl that he doesn't know. Not to mention Ron is his best friend…"

"Yeah it surprised me too, but he was very helpful. I don't know if I like him or anything but I feel like I'm a lot closer to him now, and that maybe I'd like to get to know him a bit better." Parvati quickly agreed, wanting to stay on her friend's good side and also support her.

The two girls turned down another hall and headed into their transfiguration class. They sat down in their usual seats and continued talking while they waited for class to start. Unnoticed by either two girls a minute later Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. Harry was about to sit down at the usual table with Hermione and Ron when Dean Thomas suddenly walked up to the trio.

"Hey Harry do you think I could sit with Hermione and Ron today? I really need to talk to them about something." Without waiting for an answer Dean sat down.

"Umm…yeah whatever." Harry muttered, slightly annoyed as he looked for another place to sit. On the far end of the classroom Parvati noticed Harry was standing up and realized he didn't have a seat. This gave her an idea and she tried to get his attention.

"Hey Harry, you can sit with us if you want." Parvati said as she waved her arms trying to get him to notice her. Lavender looked up from her textbook to see what her friend was doing. As she noticed Harry walking toward them and the wheels clicked in her mind she shot Parvati a nasty look, as if to say "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hey thanks Parvati, I don't know what was up with Dean but he kicked me out of my seat." Harry told the girl as he sat down. He noticed Lavender sitting on the other side of Parvati as she gave him a quick wave.

"Oh hey Lavender, are you…feeling better?" Truth was Harry knew she was there all along; he would always look for her when he entered a class they shared. It was just a quick glance and now that he was closer he could see her in better detail. Her eyes were puffy and looked bloodshot, her hair didn't look as curly as usual and she didn't appear to have put any of her usual makeup on. Aside from that she looked a bit better from last night; he couldn't really expect too much change from just one night.

"Yeah I'm a bit better Harry, thanks again…" Harry told her it was no problem right as Professor McGonagall started the class. After lecturing for a while she had the class attempt to transfigure a small watch into a glass filled with water. Because of the large amount of wand movement and spell incantation Harry and the two girls had no problem carrying on a conversation without being noticed by McGonagall.

"Did you finish this month's dream diary yet Lavender?"

"No I still need to finish the last couple of days, but it's not due till Monday right?" Lavender asked her friend as she once again tried to finish transfiguring her watch.

"Yeah but your dreams are always interesting to read about. How about you Harry?" At this Harry stopped in mid-flick and started to speak as Parvati interrupted him. "Oh sorry I forgot you're not in divination anymore, why is that?"

"Well I wasn't very good at it, couldn't grasp the fundamentals I guess. Also I didn't really like it." Harry actually hated both the class and the teacher but didn't want to tell them since he knew both Lavender and Parvati liked the class.

"Well that's not surprising really, considering what it must have been like for you I mean." Lavender said a matter-of-fact like, sounding a bit like Hermione.

"Why's that Lav?" Parvati wondered, Harry too looked up in anticipation of her answer.

"Don't you remember Parvati? Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's death weekly; I doubt I'd like the class either if she did that to me."

"Oh yeah," Parvati said softly. Harry could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "That must have sucked," She giggled. Lavender rolled her eyes and sighed. Harry was amazed that Lavender had remembered that, he didn't think she paid much attention to him, especially not in divination. A smile crept onto his face as he told Parvati that it did indeed, suck.

Not long after that class ended and McGonagall dismissed the class to lunch. Harry said goodbye to Lavender and Parvati and caught up with Ron and Hermione. "Hello Harry," Hermione greeted him. "How were Parvati and Lavender?"

"Huh? They were fine. Anyway what did Dean need to talk to you two about that was so important he had to kick me out of my seat?"

"The thing is Harry," Hermione said while looking anywhere but at Harry. "Dean told us not to tell you so…" Harry gave Hermione a look and then turned to Ron.

"Ron what'd he say?" Unlike Hermione, Ron had low moral standards and wouldn't have a problem telling Harry. Not to mention that since Dean started dating Ginny he didn't like him as much anymore.

"He asked about you, seems he thinks you like Ginny and wanted to know if we thought you were going to put a move on her or something." Hermione scoffed, looking rather angry that Ron revealed this information without a second thought.

"What? That's nuts, I don't like Ginny like that! You told him that right?"

"Yeah I told him you didn't like my sister like that, but Hermione wasn't so sure."

"What? Come on Hermione, don't you believe me?"

"I'm sorry Harry," And she did sound rather apologetic. "I just wasn't sure; you seemed to be paying more attention to her these days. I thought maybe…"

"Well sorry Hermione but your wrong, she's just a little sister to me."

"Ok Harry I believe you. So…" Hermione smirked, "Who do you like?"

"Oh umm well…" At that moment they walked into the great hall. "Hey Ron I'm starving let's get some food." He said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah awesome, I hope they have some corn dogs!" Ron of course was thinking with his stomach and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Lunch was a normal affair for the three; they ate and talked about different things. Classes, quidditch, Dumbledore's lesson, whatever came up when Ron's mouth wasn't filled with corndogs.

They finished lunch and walked out of the great hall where they were greeted by the unpleasant sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. "Is it true Brown? That you got dumped by the weasel?"

Harry turned the corner and saw Draco along with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle hassling Lavender and Parvati in a corner. "That's pathetic!" Malfoy continued, "Who gets dumped by a blood traitor like Weasel? It's a good thing you're not a pure-blood or I'd be ashamed to call myself one!" Malfoy laughed and his two goons quickly followed suit.

Lavender looked like she was about to tell Malfoy off when instead she broke down crying. Parvati started to comfort her friend as she shot Malfoy a death glare. Lavender usually would've defended herself, it's not like Malfoy's scary, but who could blame her after being reminded of being dumped the day before?

"Hey Malfoy," Harry yelled as he ran over to his nemesis. His hands curled into fists and he momentarily saw red as he glared at the bully. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size you stupid ferret?"

"What the hell do you care Potter? Shouldn't you be off shining your stupid scar? Stop playing hero and leave the mudblood to me!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT! I'd rather hang out with a muggle-born than an inbred piece of shit like you Malfoy!" At that Malfoy had enough and reached for his wand, but Harry was two steps ahead of him as he pulled out his own.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled out the name of the new move he had learned from his old potions book. He had been meaning to try it out and Malfoy was the perfect test subject. But right as Harry yelled the spell out Malfoy jumped to the side, the spell mostly missed the Slytherin. The spell managed to slash open Malfoy's arm but the rest had been narrowly avoided.

Malfoy looked at his arm where the cut open robe showed crimson blood seeping out. A look of shock on his face he and his goons ran off with a final "you'll pay for that Potter!"

"Harry!" Hermione said in a shocked voice, "You could've killed Malfoy! I told you not to use that potions book, I knew it was evil!" Harry however wasn't paying any attention to Hermione and instead walked up to Lavender.

"Here," He handed her a tissue from his pocket. She took it and wiped her eyes, she stopped crying and turned back to Harry.

"Thanks again Harry, sorry you keep having to save me."

"It's not a problem; you shouldn't have to deal with scum like Malfoy right now." He did feel really bad for her. _I can't believe Malfoy had to do that right now, he broke whatever confidence she had been trying to build up, _he thought.

He said goodbye and walked off with Hermione and Ron. Hermione kept telling him he shouldn't be using that book while Ron was wondering why Harry had stood up for his ex-girlfriend.

Parvati and Lavender quickly made their way up to divination tower, knowing if they didn't hurry they'd be late for class. "Wow Harry seems to be saving you a lot eh Lav? I think he might like you, what do you think?" Parvati asked her friend.

"Really? He's sure been helpful lately. Like my knight in shining armor!" Lavender's smile flipped to a frown as a thought crossed her mind. "I don't really know that much about him though, I don't want it to turn out like…like with Ron."

"Well let's keep an eye on him then shall we? See if he's good enough for you." Parvati winked at her friend, getting a small smile in return. Lavender jokingly told said how hard it would be for Harry to reach her high standards as they climbed the ladder into the Divination tower.

* * *

**So as you've seen with the Sectumsempra spell I'm going to be diverting from canon with some stuff since Harry's doing more stuff with Lavender obviously different things are happening, nothing too big or life changing though. And yes i believe Sectumsempra can be somewhat dodged because Snape used it on James Potter back when they were at school and James only got a cut on his face.** **I'd like to know what my readers prefer, do you want Hermione to get with Ron or not? Personally i hate Heron, but I'd like to know what you guys think. So tell me in a review, thanks.**


	3. Knowing her

**Chapter 3! Thank u all for the awesome response i got, made me want to keep writing this story. I got a good amount of feedback on if you wanted Hermione with Ron or not and it was almost unanimous. That won't come into play this chapter but you should see it next I think. This chapter's a bit shorter than usual but not by much and it came out early so that's good right?**

Comforting the Heartbroken chapter 3

"Harry we got to get out of here before a teacher shows up!" Ron was practically dragging Harry as he said this. Realizing how much trouble he could be in if Malfoy showed up with Snape Harry nodded to Ron and swiftly ran down the hall and away from the scene of the crime.

"Not that sticking up for Lavender wasn't noble Harry," Hermione started on him as soon as they were out of sight. "But that spell was horrible! You could've really hurt Malfoy; I told you that book was no good. You should turn it in to Dumbledore."

"I thought it was awesome mate," Ron told him. "Though I don't know why you bothered sticking up for Lavender."

Harry was about to tell Ron off for his treatment of his ex-girlfriend when Hermione interjected. "Ron, you shouldn't be encouraging Harry! He gets in enough trouble as it is, he doesn't need an evil book to give him anymore!"

As Harry's two best friends argued back and forth Harry's mind wandered back to the subject of his affection, Lavender. His interaction with her usually was pretty minimal but the last two days he spent more time with her than he normally would in a week.

He wondered if she might like him more now that he had helped her twice. At the time he had acted on instinct, unable to stand there watching her hurt, but thinking about it, it seemed like the kind of thing that scored points with girls. He concluded that he would do his best to be there for the girl he loved if she needed him and hopefully she might one day return his affections.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parvati had promised her friend that they would watch Harry to learn more about him, and watch him they did. It wasn't particularly hard since all three of them were Gryffindors, and people stared at Harry in the hall all the time, two girls paying a bit more attention would go unnoticed.

Lavender watched him in Charms and Transfiguration where he seemed to do relatively well, paying attention when needed but still managing to hold a conversation when they weren't fully supervised.

Parvati watched him in potions where he was the top student, this seemed strange to her since Hermione Granger was in the same class but everybody knew how much Snape hated Harry so if he was good at Potions no one would've known. Parvati also watched him in defense against the dark arts; unnecessary of course since she had been in Dumbledore's Army the previous year. Snape was highly prejudiced against him but Parvati could still tell Harry was quite good.

On Saturday they went down to the quidditch field and watched the Gryffindor team practice. Lavender had of course watched them practice when she was going out with Ron but hadn't really been watching anything except Ron float around three hoops.

Harry was an excellent flyer and leader who seemed to know just how his team could improve and didn't get angry at them for making mistakes. He seemed to be friends with them all and respected as their captain.

At the end of a week Lavender thought they had a pretty good idea of what kind of person Harry was. He seemed to be a good guy with above average grades (though they wondered how much of this was attributed to Hermione's help) who enjoyed being with his friends and playing quidditch. He had a bit of a temper but seemed to generally like helping people. He also had a healthy hatred of Slytherins, a quality treasured among Gryffindors. Last but certainly not least he was rather attractive.

It was a week after they started their plan and both girls were finishing up some homework in the library when a thought crossed Lavender's mind. "Wait a minute Pav, I just realized something!"

Parvati looked up from her textbook, "What?"

"You went to the Yule ball with Harry!"

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Ditz! Did you forget that until just now?"

"Yeah sorry…" A look of embarrassment crossed Lavender's face. "But that's not the point! You should've told me what it was like now that I like him."

"Oh so you admit now that you like him?"

"Damn," She exclaimed realizing her slipup. "T-That's not the point! Why didn't you tell me about it earlier? That's not the kind of gossip you keep to yourself." The truth was lately lavender had been thinking of Ron less and less and Harry more and more.

"Because you never asked." At this Lavender gave Parvati a death glare and Parvati decided she had teased her best friend enough. "Truth is it was…okay."

"Just okay?"

"It wasn't horrible or anything but it could've been better. He was nice and all, we danced in the beginning and then he got me some punch but he didn't really want to dance. I don't think he liked it, anyway we had to sit with my sister and Ron who was her date and that was rather depressing. Then this totally hot Bulgarian guy came up and asked me to dance and I didn't see Harry again after that."

"Hmm," Lavender hummed as she thought. "That doesn't sound too bad, except that he doesn't like to dance and I love dancing."

"Yeah but Lav, you suck at dancing. Seamus told me all about you stepping on his feet." Parvati laughed as Lavender flipped her off. "Anyway that was two years ago, he's probably better with girls now."

The golden-haired girl laid her head on her book sideways and muttered, "Yeah but now being the chosen one he can get whichever girl he wants, why would he pick me?"

"Uhh…cause he already likes you? Yeesh Lav you're kinda dense for a girl."

Lavender's eyes lit up at this. "Really? But how do you know?"

"Come on Lav he's a guy, they're not hard to figure out. Look he helped you out after Ron dumped you, how much guys would do that? Not to mention how he stood up for you. Plus after paying more attention to him this last week I think he looks at you when no one else is looking."

"If no one else is looking how do you know he's doing it?"

"I meant when he THINKS no one else is looking. That's not the point! You believe me don't you Lav?" Parvati made a face.

"Of course I believe you, you're my BFF, I just wondered why-" But Lavender's next few words were cut short when a blonde Ravenclaw walked up to the two sixth years. It was Luna Lovegood, and she was staring at them rather peculiarly.

"Hello, have either of you found any books on the Rotfang conspiracy? I've found that this library is dreadfully inadequate when it comes to such things…"

"Uhh….no…sorry." Parvati managed to tell the blonde. Lavender just looked at her with her mouth agape. Luna nodded her head and started to walk away.

"Man that girl is weird!" Lavender said once Luna was out of range, Parvati just nodded. Luna however, did not look for a book on the Rotfang conspiracy but instead walked back to the table she had previously been sitting at with Ginny.

"Well? Was I right?" Ginny demanded of Luna as soon as the blonde sat down.

Luna nodded her head. "I think so; they certainly talked of Harry a good deal. Lavender mentioned that Harry was the one she liked so unless she had a case of warkspurts…"

"Dammit I knew it!" Ginny said shaking her fists as she interrupted Luna. Ginny had thought Lavender had been acting suspicious around her Harry ever since Ron dumped her. When she passed by the two girls in the library she heard Harry's name so she sent Luna there to spy. Nobody paid attention to Luna since she was so weird so she was perfect for the job.

But now Ginny had another girl to watch out for! Her attempt to get Harry jealous by having other boyfriends wasn't working at all. Not to mention now Dean was suspicious since she talked about him a lot. But she couldn't help it! She was in the love with the boy after all, and when she got bored listening to Dean talk she tended to talk about the first thing that came to her head. This was usually Harry.

_I guess I'll have to resort to drastic measures_, Ginny thought. _Luckily mom gave me a bottle of it after Christmas so it'll be easy. He'll be mine and mom will be really pleased with me…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since it was a Saturday Harry showed up to breakfast later than usual after enjoying the extra time to sleep in. For once he was not followed by his two best friends but alone as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. The table was mostly empty, a few first years being the closest to Harry. He didn't mind however as he set a stack of pancakes in front of him and start eating.

As Harry started on his second pancake Parvati and Lavender entered the great hall. Parvati almost immediately spotted Harry and pointed him out to her tired friend. "Look Lav, Harry's eating breakfast all alone, what say we join him?" Lavender was too tired to object and merely followed her friend over to the Gryffindor table.

"Heya Harry," Parvati greeted the boy as she sat down to his left while Lavender sat on his right.

"Good morning," Lavender yawned, "Harry." Harry's eyes lit up when he saw Lavender, his shoulders tensed up as he felt her shoulder accidentally brush his.

"H-Hey Lavender, Parvati. What's up?"

"Nothing," Parvati answered him as she took a banana off the fruit bowl. "Just thought you might enjoy making fun of Lav with me, she was up all night and now she's really tired."

"You're so mean Pav!" Lavender whined to Parvati as she glared at her friend, unable to do anything since Harry was between them.

"Anyway," Parvati said ignoring her friend's glare. "Where are the other two of your golden trio? I always thought you were connected at the hip."

"You mean Ron and Hermione? Well I know this'll sound weird but they're out…on a date…together."

Lavender looked crestfallen for a moment but quickly recovered. "Well isn't that…nice."

"I thought it was kinda weird really." Harry said before taking another bite out of his pancakes. "I mean I knew Ron liked Hermione for a while but I never could see Hermione returning those feelings, especially how he treats her."

"Yeah that is weird," Parvati agreed. "But anyway Harry, since you're not doing anything else, how would you like to spend the day with me and Lavender?"

Harry's heart soared at the thought of spending the day with Lavender. Sure Parvati would be there, but it was much better than nothing. "Sure, sounds good."

After spending the next ten minutes finishing eating and talking about mundane school subjects the three headed back to the common room. There were a few people hanging out finishing homework and talking but otherwise the common room was rather quiet and empty. The three found some of the more comfortable chairs to sink into and continued their conversation.

They talked over various things and eventually the conversation drifted to their old D.A. meetings and how both girls and enjoyed them. Harry asked what they liked best and they talked over the various spells he had taught them. Lavender shifted nervously but decided to admit something about the D.A.

"This is really embarrassing since everyone else mastered it, but with Umbridge stopping us I never got to finish learning how to do a patronus. I could only make a white-ish mist come out, and I wasn't even good at that…"

"Really?" Harry asked, Lavender expected him to laugh at her, he didn't. "That's horrible Lavender, you should've told me before. Are you still interested in learning how?"

"Well….yeah. I mean with you-know-who controlling the dementors it would probably be pretty helpful. Why?"

"I can still teach you, if you want. We can even do it now if you want to."

"Really Harry? That would be great wouldn't it Pav?" Lavender's eyes lit up as she said this. Parvati held back a retort after seeing her friend's face and just nodded. The three Hogwarts students stood up and headed for the room of requirement.

* * *

**Do Lavender and Parvati's conversations seem reasonable for 2 teenage girls? I can't tell, probably because i wrote it. Also because i'm not a teenager girl. Not a huge amount of plot happened this time however next time more will happen and you'll see what's up with Ginny. Reviews are nice, don't feel shy about expressing your opinion. Hopefully this chapter was as good as the other 2.**


	4. Teaching her

**A/N: So sorry it took me a whole week to get this out, but i started college again this week and I wasn't used to juggling different things. Very stressful and all that. Thanks to all the people who put me on story alert after chapter 3, however i didn't get a whole lot of reviews so tell me how I'm doing please, your feedback is awesome!**

Comforting the Heartbroken chapter 4

Lavender had never before thought that her inability at defense against the dark arts could be a good thing. But as she walked with Harry and Parvati to the room of requirement she found herself glad she didn't know how to make a patronus.

The three magic-users were quiet as Harry opened the door and ushered the other two in. The room looked exactly the same as when the D.A. had used it except it wasn't as big. For a minute the three just looked around reminiscing about the previous year until Harry broke the silence.

"It's exactly the same as last year; I had almost thought that with everything that happened last year with Umbridge that it wouldn't be able to make the room again." He chuckled to himself. "Anyway, Lavender do you remember where you left off with making a patronus or should we start from the beginning?"

"Sorry Harry it's been a year I think we should start from the beginning." Lavender looked apologetic; Harry just nodded, already anticipating this. He raised an eyebrow as if something had just occurred to him and turned to Parvati.

"You already can make a patronus right Parvati? Do you want to help me teach Lavender or—"But Parvati cut him off before he could finish.

"Oh actually Harry I just remembered I have to turn in an essay to….umm…Flitwick! Yeah him, anyway I'll catch you guys when I'm done." At that Parvati left, but not before giving Lavender a quick wink. Both teens left in the room silently cheered that they were left alone with the other.

"Alright then," Harry said as he walked to the middle of the large room, Lavender quickly followed behind him. "First thing is theory; you need to practice the spell: _Expecto Patronum_ while thinking of a happy memory. So spend a few minutes thinking of a happy memory and I'll get us some lunch."

Lavender had completely forgotten it was time to eat and was amazed as she watched Harry summon a very jumpy house-elf who seemed more than eager to get him anything he wanted and more. They had a nice lunch in the room as they enjoyed each other company. Most of it was silent however as Lavender was trying to find a happy memory.

It turned out to be as hard as last time though, it's not that Lavender had a horrible life but more that she had few very happy moments. Small things here and there but nothing big, well there was that memory with Ron but now that he had dumped her it was tainted.

They finished lunch and Lavender started practicing the wand movements and proper pronunciation of the spell along with thinking of her happy memory. After practicing for a while Lavender was able to produce a small shield, however it was easily broken by one of Harry's spells.

This, Lavender remembered, was where she had hit a wall last time, and this time she seemed to be hitting the same wall. She wasn't able to use the patronus spell to create a stronger spell and definitely not enough to create an animal patronus.

"You just need more practice," Harry told her. "And maybe think of a stronger memory, when I was trying to learn this spell that was one of my problems when I was stuck."

"I suck." Lavender mumbled as she sat down looking downcast.

"No you don't, this is a really hard spell. In fact a lot of adults can't even—"

"—But you learned it your third year! You're amazing Harry and I'm…not."

Now Harry was getting frustrated, "Yes you are! Your just amazing at other stuff, like…divination." At this Lavender scoffed.

"Harry you hate divination; and don't bother lying to me. I hear what Hermione says about it and I know you agree with her."

"…Okay you got me, I don't like divination. But it doesn't matter if I like it, what matters is if you like it! If you like it and are good at it then screw what everyone else thinks!"

Lavender gave a small giggle and smiled up at Harry. "You sure know how to make a girl feel better Harry, thanks." Harry told her it was no problem then looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh wow it's already four, sorry Lavender but Hermione made me promise we'd work on our potions homework when she got back from her date with Ron at four."

Lavender was slightly disappointed that her time with Harry was up but she knew not to be selfish. "No problem, thanks for helping me….even though I still can't produce a patronus."

"Don't worry about that, producing one just from one afternoon would've been pretty amazing. We can try again next weekend, or whenever." Lavender agreed and they left the room of requirement. Harry headed to the library while Lavender went off to find Parvati.

Harry walked down the halls with a certain spring in his step and a smile on his face as a result of spending so much time with the girl he dreamed about. Before he knew it he was outside the entrance to the library, but he wasn't alone because standing outside the door was Hermione with her head down.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out as she latched herself onto his chest and started sobbing. The hall might not have been crowded but there were more than a few people who gave the two strange looks. Realizing this Harry carefully pulled Hermione into a nearby empty classroom.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked after closing the door and sitting her down in a nearby seat. She didn't answer right away instead wiping her eyes of the few tears she had shed. Having an unusual amount of insight for a teenage boy Harry asked, "Is this because of your date? What happened?"

Hermione nodded, "It was horrible Harry. I can't believe I ever liked that git! He didn't want to do any of the things I wanted to do, he just wanted to eat and make me watch him fly around on his stupid broom! And if that wasn't horrible enough he grabbed my ass and tried to force me to make out with him!"

"That's horrible," Harry said trying to soothe her. "What did you do to him?"

"Well I kicked him in the groin and ran off of course!"

"Brilliant as usual Hermione," Harry said as a laugh escaped him. Hermione thanked him and they spent a little while bashing Ron until they remembered their original reason for being there. They left the classroom and spent a little while doing homework in the library, but unfortunately for Hermione they got less done then she would have liked.

After making a quick trip to Gryffindor tower to drop off their books, the two headed for the great hall to get some dinner. They said a quick hello to Hagrid as they passed him and made sure to sit on the other end of the table from Ron.

Though neither had noticed, sitting not too much further up the table was one Lavender Brown. She had gotten to dinner early and without Parvati. She was already finished eating but enjoyed the feeling of being amidst the other Gryffindors, even if their table manners were less than perfect.

She watched Harry for a minute after he walked in with Hermione but didn't want to be caught staring so she turned her attention elsewhere. Her eyes wandered from Gryffindor to Gryffindor until they stopped at Ginny Weasley. Now the red-head wasn't doing anything especially peculiar, but she had an interesting look on her face that made Lavender pause.

After assuring herself that no one was watching her Ginny "accidentally" knocked a platter of food over onto the floor. As the metal plate clanged against the wooden floor it caught the attention of both the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Seeing her chance while Harry was distracted she swiftly and secretly emptied a vial of potion into Harry's goblet. Pulling back into her seat before anyone noticed her Ginny held her breath in anticipation to see if her plan would work.

She however had failed to notice Lavender watching her as she knocked the platter over. Lavender could tell it was no accident and gasped as she watched Ginny slip the potion into Harry's drink.

The silly girl quickly deducted that the potion was one of two things: either a poison to kill Harry or even worse…a love potion! Unlike Hermione, Lavender was up to date on all the latest gossip in Gryffindor and it was no well kept secret that Ginny had liked Harry for years. Recently her affection seemed to have turned to other boys but Lavender knew that girls would do strange things for love.

Deciding it must have been a love potion Lavender jumped out of her seat and moved over to Harry to warn him but before she could her eyes lit up in horror as she watched the boy who lived take a large swig from his goblet.

"Harry no!" She exclaimed in vain as she knocked the drink out of his hands. It clattered to the floor and the remaining liquid splashed out. Harry (and half of the Gryffindor table) looked up at Lavender in confusion; wondering what was wrong as he heard Ginny cry out.

"What the HELL are you doing Lavender?" Ginny's face was almost as red as her hair. Harry then turned and gave the Weasley girl a questioning look, when she noticed she tried to regain her composure. "I mean…why'd you knock Harry's drink out of his hand? That sure was rude."

"Me? You're the one who spiked his drink with love potion!" Lavender declared pointing toward the fallen cup. Ginny said something back and the argument continued however Harry had droned them out as he started to feel rather weird. A giddy sort of drunk feeling seeped through his blood stream as it covered his entire body.

He suddenly started having thoughts about Ginny Weasley. He had never realized how very pretty she was or how nice she looked when she played quidditch. Hell, Harry slowly started to think whatever Ginny did was spectacular. Then he remembered Ginny's boyfriend Dean and as a strange angry feeling filled Harry's chest he realized how much he hated Dean. He remembered Ginny liked him years ago so he should definitely ask her out.

This thought process all took a mere few seconds and when Harry broke out of it Lavender and Ginny were still arguing. Harry ignored his surroundings and walked right over to the yelling Ginny and threw his arms around her. "I love you Ginny!" He boldly declared to her and anyone else near them.

Lavender covered her mouth in shock as she tried to hold tears back. Ginny gave Lavender a smug look while hugging Harry back. Hermione's eyes grew twice as large while her brain tried to comprehend why her best friend who hated attention had just declared his love to a girl he had told her he didn't love. Ron hadn't even looked up, he just continued eating. None of what was happening surprised him at all; he was still mad over Harry picking Hermione's side after their date though.

However none of those people noticed Dean Thomas entering the great hall after finishing his detention with Snape. He was already in a bad mood from his detention and as he watched Harry Potter put his arms around his girlfriend he was seeing red.

"Potter! Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" Dean yelled at Harry as he ran up behind him. Harry let go of Ginny and turned around in confusion to see a red-faced Dean yelling at him. Dean was so mad he forgot that he was a wizard and punched Harry as hard as he could in the stomach.

"Dean! What are you doing?" Ginny yelled at her boyfriend as she underestimated Dean's punch. Harry on the other hand was holding his stomach as his insides were churning up inside of him. His vision blurred as he fell to his knees and vomited onto the floor. He looked up at everyone talking to him at once before falling to the floor and passing out.

Five minutes later Hermione, Neville and Lavender were carrying Harry's unconscious body through the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey spotted them and motioned them over to a nearby bed. "My goodness, what happened to Mr. Potter this time?"

"We're not sure exactly," Hermione answered her, looking at Lavender being there suspiciously. "Harry started acting very strange at dinner and then Dean punched him and he vomited all over the floor and then fainted."

"Ginny gave him a love potion!" Lavender exclaimed. The others looked at her questionably. "It's true! I saw her slip something into Harry's drink when he wasn't looking!" Madam Pomfrey asked if Hermione or Neville saw this, they said they didn't but they weren't watching at the time.

"I've got nothing else to go on so I'm going to cast a quick spell on Harry to check to see if he's under the effects of any potions." Pomfrey turned to Neville with a look of pity on her face. "I'm sorry Mr. Longbottom but I need your help, if Harry was indeed under a potion I'll need to know which one."

Neville nodded, not sure what she was getting at but agreeing. "So I'm going to need you to get some of Mr. Potter's vomit in this vile so I can check." At this Neville's face dropped into a look of disgust but slowly nodded his head.

Pomfrey cast her spell on Harry and revealed that he was still under the effects of some potion. Neville sighed and took the vile out of the room. The three women waited in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Neville came back with a queasy look on his face as he held a vile.

The med-nurse took the vile from the boy into a back room while the students waited again in silence. She came back a few minutes later after having preformed the necessary tests.

The Hogwarts nurse hesitated for a moment but then said, "It seems Ms. Brown was correct, Harry was indeed under the effects of a rather strong love potion." Hermione looked alarmed and Neville swore under his breath.

"There's more, it seems the potion wasn't ready yet, it was given to him too early. It still would've worked but it didn't sit well in Mr. Potter's stomach so when Mr. Thomas punched him he threw most of it up."

"Unfortunately after having such a powerful potion go in his system and then out of it so fast could have horrible consequences. I'll need to hold him overnight at least as I give him regular antidotes." Pomfrey felt a wave of pity for Harry's friends and said, "Though as long as you are quiet you may stay by his side if you wish."

"However Ms. Granger there's something important I need to speak to you about, will you come with me?" Hermione looked confused but nodded her head and followed Madam Pomfrey into the other room.

* * *


	5. Dreaming her

**A/N: Ta-Da Chapter 5! It's here! I figured out why I'm not getting a lot of comments, it's because I don't have a disclaimer! Duh! Well I don't own Harry Potter, now the comments will start rolling in...**

Comforting the Heartbroken Chapter 5

After Hermione entered the room Pomfrey shut the door and turned to the girl. Hermione looked around confused, "What is it madam Pomfrey?"

The older woman sighed, "Ms. Granger I hate to tell you this but…well maybe I should explain first. You saw me perform the spell on Mr. Potter that allows me to know if he's being affected by any potions?"

Hermione nodded though unsure where the conversation was going. "Well the way the spell works," Pomfrey continued. "Is it briefly creates a small aura only I can see around the people in the immediate area. Mr. Potter momentarily had a red aura like I expected but…so did you."

Normally there would've been a moment of silence while the person processed the information but Hermione needed no such time. "Wait you mean you think I'm under the influence of a love potion?"

Pomfrey nodded again, "It's very likely, I didn't want to tell you in front of the others. I'd like to check if that's alright with you." Hermione quickly agreed. "Since I already know what potion Mr. Potter was under I'll check you for that try, it'll be faster." Pomfrey waved her wand peculiarly and muttered a spell.

However after finishing her spell Pomfrey didn't tell Hermione anything. Instead she looked deep in thought before walking over to a nearby bookshelf filled with books on healing spells. Picking out the middle book on the third shelf she flipped through it until she landed on a seemingly random page.

Hermione watched as the nurse's eyes scanned the page and muttered under her breath. She silently closed the book and put it back on the shelf before returning to Hermione who hadn't moved since Pomfrey cast the spell. "Ms. Granger it seems you are under the effects of a love potion, but a different kind than Mr. Potter."

"What other kind do you mean?" Hermione had read up about love potions before, for academic reasons of course.

"You see what Mr. Potter was given was the normal kind of love potion that works immediately and then wears off after a certain period of time, days, a week maybe. You however are, or were, under the effects of a long term love potion."

Pomfrey took a breath and Hermione waited impatiently. "Judging by my records it was probably administered to you during last summer, it would make you warm up to the person slowly but unlike the normal love potion this one's effects don't go away so easily.

"Basically it's given every six months and can be more effective than the other type, however it seems you weren't given another dose when intended and the effects have almost all worn off."

"But how? Is there any way to know who gave it to me or who it was intended to make to fall in love with?" Hermione's face was pale white, her palms clenched and unclenched sporadically.

"Think for a moment dear, who did you hang around during the summer that might offer you something to drink? And is there any boy you've been warming up to this year? It's possible it's been given to you more than once."

Hermione's eyes lit up in realization. "I was with the Weasleys! Mrs. Weasley must have given it to me! She was always trying to get me with Ron but until this year I wasn't interested. I can't believe she would do something that horrible to me!" At this point Hermione was almost in tears and Madam Pomfrey walked over to give her a quick hug.

Meanwhile Neville and Luna (who had showed up while Pomfrey was talking to Hermione) were sitting in some wooden seats across from the bed Harry was lying in. Lavender was also there but she was standing over in the corner away from Neville and Luna.

"Everything bad always seems to happen to you eh Harry?" Neville asked Harry's unconscious form. Luna had been staring off into space twirling a strand of her blonde hair with two fingers when Neville's rhetorical question woke her out of it.

"I don't think he can hear you Neville, his body seems to be fighting off a nasty case of the sporgles."

"I know Luna," Neville answered her as he stood up. Luna followed suit as she wrapped her fingers around his. "We'll be back in the morning Harry; hopefully you'll have woken up by then." Luna whispered her goodbyes to Harry also and then the two of them left together.

After hearing the resounding thud of the hospital wing doors closing Lavender walked briskly over to Harry's bed. She stared at him for a while, just taking in features of his face. Her hand brushed across his face as she moved a strand of hair out of his eyes. Her fingers lingered on his face and slowly made their way down to his lips when she heard the office door open.

Lavender quickly removed her hand from Harry's face and shoved it in a pocket while she turned to watch Pomfrey and Hermione come out of the room. Pomfrey walked off to check on another patient while Hermione quickly wiped her eyes off and headed for Harry's bed. She frowned when she saw Lavender was still there.

"Where's Neville?" She asked.

"He left."

"Oh…so then why are you still there?"

"Harry's my…friend. I just wanted to make sure he was okay"

At this Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I'm sure he'll be fine, this sort of thing happens frequently. You can leave now."

"You can't tell me what to do. Harry's my friend and I…I feel partially responsible since I wasn't able to warn him in time." Hermione scoffed at what Lavender said but didn't respond. Instead she turned to Harry.

"Harry, Madam Pomfrey needs me to speak to Professor Dumbledore with her so I'll have to leave, I'm sorry. I'll be back first thing in the morning though, I promise." Hermione wiped something from her eyes again, turned around and left without another look at Lavender.

Lavender sighed as she slumped down into the chair nearest Harry. What neither Hermione nor Lavender knew was that Harry had heard them arguing. He was in a rather curious predicament, he could hear voices but he couldn't open his eyes or move at all.

The first thing he heard was Neville speaking to him with Luna before he drifted back to unconsciousness. Then he faded back in and heard part of Hermione and Lavender's argument. Now he was vaguely aware that Lavender was still there though he wondered whether any of this was real or not.

"Harry I'm so sorry," Lavender apologized as a tear trickled down her face. "This is my fault, I saw Ginny putting something in your drink but I didn't react fast enough. If only I wasn't so stupid you'd be okay." Harry could hear her crying and wanted to comfort her, tell her that he wasn't worth her tears, but he couldn't do anything in his condition.

"I really wanted to help you for once, you know? You're always helping me, like my knight in shining armor and I just wanted to give that back. But it turns out I'm just the damsel in distress." She gave a quick laugh at this, finding humor in her own words.

Lavender slowly slid her hand into Harry's before continuing. "Parvati says I need to be more assertive Harry, she pesters me telling me I should go out and get what I want. The truth is Harry, I really like you. After having you help me so much lately I've been looking at you differently and well…" Lavender blushed.

"Wow you can't even hear me and this is still so hard to say. I don't know how I'll ever manage to say it to you when you are awake. Some Gryffindor I am." Lavender yawned."

"Wow it's late. Sorry Harry but Pomfrey would kill me if she caught me in the hospital wing this late, good night." She regrettably let go of his hand and walked out of the hospital wing and headed back to Gryffindor tower. What she didn't know was that Harry had heard every word. As he wondered if what he had just heard was real or a dream his mind had desperately created Harry slipped back into unconsciousness.

That night Harry dreamed. He found himself in the ministry in the same courtroom he had been tried for underage magic the summer before his fifth year. The room was empty except for one person standing in the middle of the room over a cauldron. Harry moved closer and realized the person was Dumbledore.

The old man was stirring a large wooden spoon around the boiling cauldron. Harry didn't know what was in the cauldron; all he could tell was the color grey. Then the older wizard pulled out what appeared to be a doll small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. The doll was made to look like someone; the person looked familiar to Harry but before he could figure out who it was Dumbledore dropped the doll into the cauldron.

Dumbledore continued stirring for a minute before dropping in another doll and then another until finally he pulled out two dolls together that Harry did recognize. He recognized them immediately as his parents, Lily and James Potter. Harry made to stop Dumbledore but before Harry could stop him he had dropped them in. "It's for the greater good Harry," The old man told him.

Harry watched as Dumbledore continued to put in more people he knew, such as Cedric and Sirius and even Snape. Then finally Dumbledore took out a doll that looked just like Harry and tossed it in with the rest of them. The cauldron started to spin on its own and the dolls slowly rose to the surface and spun with it.

Suddenly the cauldron's contents exploded upwards and Dumbledore disappeared. The room faded to blackness and only the cauldron remained as a voice filled the emptiness. Harry immediately recognized the voice as that of Lavender; she spoke in a whisper yet her voice sounded more ominous than Harry had ever heard it before.

_The wizard of light's demise draws near_

_Though his manipulation will long outlive him_

_As the darkness draws ever closer_

_Those who are touched by it will know death_

_The innocent shall suffer, and chaos shall reign_

_The chosen one himself with experience death_

_While the one he loves most will feel the bite of evil_

_Only at that cost will the light triumph _

_The wizard of light's demise draws near…_

Harry awoke suddenly in his bed. He was breathing heavily after having such an intense dream. "Awake are you?" Madam Pomfrey asked him, she had been attending another patient when she heard the teenage boy jump up suddenly.

"Are you feeling better dear?" She asked as she handed him a glass of water. Harry gulped down the water quickly not having realized how thirsty he was. He pushed his glasses onto his face and realized where he was. He also realized he could now move and talk and considering he was in the hospital wing he felt pretty good.

"Yeah I'm a lot better thanks." Harry pushed himself off the bed much to the protest of Pomfrey and got dressed. Harry tried to remember the dream that had woke him up yet it slipped from his mind as he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh Harry you're up!" Hermione said before crashing into him. Harry barely managed to hold himself and Hermione up and not fall on the ground. Harry returned the hug and looked behind Hermione to see Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys, where's Ron?" Neville immediately looked down at his feet while Luna continued to stare vacantly at him. A look crossed Hermione's face but she quickly recovered.

"Harry, Ron's talking to Dumbledore. He thinks Ron might have been in on it…"

Harry looked confused. "In on what?" Hermione motioned for Harry to sit back down on the bed while Neville and Luna sat down on some nearby chairs. Hermione went on to explain everything Madam Pomfrey had told her last night and then her conversation with Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore looked really mad," Hermione told him. "He just asked me a few questions and then had me leave while he called Ginny in. I didn't see Dumbledore again but professor McGonagall informed me that Dumbledore had gone to question Mrs. Weasley after Ginny. Oh Harry Mrs. Weasley's going to hate me isn't she?"

Harry was furious. "Hermione don't feel bad, she should feel bad! I can't believe she did that to you! I can't believe she did that to me! And she always treated me like a mother…" At this Hermione sat next to Harry and gave him a small hug.

At that point Pomfrey came back to give Harry a final check-up. After telling him his recovery was nothing less than miraculous she gave him permission to leave and all four teenagers left the hospital wing together. They spent the rest of the day leisurely together, mainly down by the lake or the library which Hermione dragged them all to.

At dinner Harry looked around for Ron but he wasn't there. Hermione was rather anxious to find out what happened so she went up to the teachers table and talked to Professor McGonagall. While Harry was waiting for Hermione to get back he saw Lavender staring at him and gave her a wave. What he didn't know was she had come up to the hospital wing earlier that morning but he had already left.

He was suddenly reminded of what Lavender had told him while he was supposed to be unconscious. He wondered briefly if it was a dream, but if it was then his subconscious was definitely trying to tell him something. He decided he should do something on it but wasn't sure what.

Hermione came back and she didn't look particularly happy. "McGonagall said Mrs. Weasley was arrested last night for feeding an underage wizard love potion. Ginny's in a lot of trouble but McGonagall said what her punishment was, wasn't any of my business. Ron however knew about what they were doing but never actually did anything about it so he just got a week of detention.

"WHAT?" Harry pretty much screamed, forcing fellow Gryffindors to turn his way. "You mean my best friend knew his sister was going to force me to love her while his mom was doing the same to you and he never said anything? That bastard, how dare he! I mean we've put up with a lot of his shit Hermione but this is too far!" Harry sighed and sunk lower into his seat.

"I know Harry, it's horrible."

"Then why aren't you angry about it?"

"I am I just don't feel like making a scene at the dinner table like you." At this Harry blushed slightly. They finished eating and headed back to Gryffindor tower. They worked on some potion homework for a while until the common room started emptying.

At this point Harry was just staring at a blank paper while thinking about how awesome Lavender's hair was while Hermione was working on next week's arithmancy homework. "Hey Hermione…"

"Yes Harry, what is it?" She replied not bothering to look up from her paper.

"What would you say if I told you I kinda…liked a girl?"

This got Hermione's attention as she looked up finally from her paper and turned to him. "Oh that's wonderful Harry! Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Umm yeah you know her, but the thing is you don't really like her."

"I don't? Is she a Slytherin?"

"Oh no way I hate all those girls. She's a Gryffindor."

"Well who is she Harry?" Hermione asked, getting impatient.

"…Lavender."

"Lavender? Are you sure?" Hermione's eyebrow was raised and Harry shot her a glare. "Oh I mean Lavender, that's…, great Harry! I don't really like her after the whole Ron thing but considering I didn't actually like Ron I'm sure it'll be okay.

"I'm just happy you like someone after that messy business with Cho. Some of us thought you might start liking guys after that…" Harry flipped her off and she gave a short laugh. "I'm just kidding, I know you're straight."

"If you don't mind me asking Harry why are you telling me? You wouldn't usually tell me this sort of thing."

"Yeah your right. I'd usually tell Ron but I obviously can't. I thought about it and realized you were a lot more trustworthy than him and since it's just you and me now I thought I thought I would get it off my chest."

"Thank you for trusting me Harry, that's really sweet." Hermione gave him a quick hug before saying goodnight and heading off to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Seems like I have alot of Harry/Hermione moments, but don't worry this is definitely Harry/Lavender! What you've all been waiting for should happen next chapter. I think. Anyway tell me how i did, did you like the dream?**


	6. Loving her

**A/N: I had serious writers block for this chapter, i knew where i was going with it but writing it was hard. That's an understatement actually. 2 things I got complaints about from the last chapter. 1. The "prophecy" was just a dream, it didn't mean anything. It basically just said a bunch of people will die before Voldemort is dead, not to mention Harry almost immediately forgot it. 2. Whether love potion is illegal or not in JRK's mind doesn't matter, basically Mrs. Weasley gave a minor an illegal substance used to control him so i think that would be illegal. Anyway if you hate Ron you'll like this chapter. If you love Harry/Lavender you'll like this chapter though it's short compared to the others. If you want to do me a favor review my avatar one shot "As i lay dying" that would be cool, thanks for reading. **

Comforting the Heartbroken chapter 6

It had been exactly a week since Harry found himself unconscious in the hospital wing and he still hadn't acted on what Lavender revealed to him. Of course with all that was going on no one blamed him, he was quite busy. The morning after he had told Hermione he liked Lavender, Ron had come up to him at breakfast acting as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Harry mate, why'd you have to go and get my sister into trouble? She didn't mean any harm by it."

"Don't play dumb Ron; your sister was going to force me to love her! I would've been under her control and you didn't even try to warn me!"

Ron sneered, "What? Is my sister not good enough for you Potter? No surprise there, the great Harry Potter probably needs-"

"Ron!" Hermione cut him off. "What's wrong with you? You know Harry's not like that! Don't you know what your mom did to me? What Ginny almost did to Harry?"

At this Ron's face turned as red as his hair and he suddenly slapped Hermione hard across the face. She fell back but Harry caught her before she hit the ground. "How dare you!" Ron screeched through gritted teeth. "You're even worse! You got my mum in Azkaban when she was trying to help bring you into a nice pureblood family!"

At this comment Harry saw red and tackled Ron to the ground in a blind rage. Hermione watched in stunned horror as her best friend and former best friend kicked, punched, and generally beat the crap out of each other. Professor McGonagall showed up quickly and attempted to stop the fight. After several tries she finally separated the two angry teenagers.

Onlookers could tell right away that Ron had taken the majority of the damage. Harry had a bloody nose and cracked glasses but other than that seemed fine. Ron however had a black eye, broken nose and various other bruises covering his bruises. Not to mention he was crying rather heavily because right before McGonagall had separated the two Harry had curb-stomped Ron on the steps outside the great hall.

She then took 50 points from both of them but they didn't really care. Ron stayed away from Harry and Hermione after that besides glaring at them from across classrooms. Quidditch practices were temporarily on hiatus with Ginny in trouble and Ron…well being Ron.

Harry had almost forgotten what happened in the hospital wing after the drama with Ron. He kept going back and forth in his mind over whether it happened or not. That Sunday morning he came up with a plan, it was now or never.

He waited down in the common room before going to breakfast until Lavender came down. After a while Harry was getting quite bored but at ten his patience paid off as Lavender walked down the staircase combing her hair.

"Hey Lavender," He greeted her.

"Oh, hi Harry!" She gave him one of her radiant smiles. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if sometime after lunch you wanted to work on your patronus again?"

"Well…" Lavender had been planning on being lazy all day but spending time with Harry sounded a lot better. "…OK! Let's go get some breakfast first!" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the school. Harry blushed as he realized he was holding Lavender's hand.

When they got to the great hall however Lavender let go of Harry's hand, much to his disappointment. They sat next to Hermione who wanted Harry to come with her to the library (again).

"Sorry Hermione, I'm helping Lavender learn how to summon a patronus."

"Oh no problem Harry. Have fun you two," Hermione stood up to leave but not before flashing Harry a rather obvious thumbs-up. Harry groaned as he banged his head against the table while lavender giggled. A few minutes later the two finished eating and headed upstairs to the room of requirement.

They made their way through the old castle slowly, taking time to take to friends as they passed and generally enjoy the feeling of the weekend. Before they knew it the two teenagers had made it up to the room of requirement. It looked exactly the same as last time and they quickly picked up from where they had left off.

After half an hour however it appeared Lavender wasn't getting any better than last time. She was getting more and more frustrated at her lack of progress until she kicked a nearby bookcase. The metal bookcase was of course harder than she had thought and she spent the next minute hopping around in pain.

"I'm sorry Harry," Lavender sighed. "I just can't come up with a good enough memory. It's just so frustrating!"

Harry took a few steps closer to Lavender. "I know the feeling, but I have an idea. If you'll let me try it might work…"

At this point Harry was right in front of Lavender who had momentarily lost the ability to speak and instead nodded her head. Lavender's eyes drifted to Harry's and she got lost in his dreamy green eyes. His eyes got bigger as he slowly inched forward until she felt Harry's lips upon hers.

The feeling was pure bliss, a buffet of unexplainable joy spreading from her lips to the rest of her body. It was different than when she had kissed Ron; that was hard and rough, there was pleasure but not like with Harry. With Harry it was slow and soft, time stopped as the two connected for a brief moment.

And then the kiss was over as Harry pulled back. Both Gryffindor's had a blush on their face but they also had a smile. A moment passed before Lavender stuttered, "H-Harry?" He blushed brighter and looked at the ground.

"I was hoping to give you a happy memory and…" At this he turned to look her straight in the eye. "I really like you Lavender, would you maybe…be my girlfriend?"

Lavender's eyes lit up, "Oh Harry! Yes I would love to!" At this she jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I really like you too!" Harry gave out a laugh of pure happiness and spun her around as he hugged her back.

As he spun her Harry fell back onto a couch (magically appeared courtesy of the room of requirement) with Lavender on top of him. They just stared at each other for a moment until Harry once again drew his face to hers and kissed her. This kiss was even better than before, the pleasure doubled as Harry's tongue gently met Lavender's.

A few minutes later they separated as the two caught their breath. "So," Harry started, "Do you think you might be able to summon a patronus now?"

Lavender nodded at her new boyfriend, "After that? Of course! _Expecto Patronum!" _She shouted as a stream of white magic flooded out of her wand and formed the appearance of a unicorn.

"It's beautiful Harry…" Lavender exclaimed, the happiness apparent on her face. The Patronus ran around the room a few times before dissipating into nothing a minute later.

"You did it Lavender!" Harry said before giving his girlfriend a congratulatory hug, "That was wonderful. I knew you could do it!" Lavender gave a slight blush before thanking Harry quietly. Lavender performed the spell a few more times because she wanted to see her unicorn again while Harry waited patiently.

The couple left the room a few minutes later hand in hand which caught the attention of more than a few students. When they found Hermione and Parvati both girls were ecstatic for the new couple, offering their congratulations and "I told you he/she liked you back."

The couple continued to talk and joke with their friends for most of the rest of the afternoon until Harry had an idea. Without another word he pulled Lavender towards the grounds. When she asked him where they were going he said he was taking her on a date and summoned his broom from Gryffindor tower.

Before she could protest Harry jumped on his broom and pulled Lavender up also. She shouted out in surprise then excitement as the broom quickly left the ground and flew into the sky. Harry didn't know what was going to happen next, he didn't know if he'd be able to beat Voldemort, but for now, in this one moment he at least knew he was happy.

THE END

**A/N: So that's all i had planned out for this story, sorry if you thought it would be alot longer. I will probably write an epilogue though, so you can look forward to that. Tell me how I did and thanks again for reading.**


	7. Forever her

**A/N: Here's the epilogue i promised. I have to apologize to everyone who wanted a long Harry/Lavender story, i'm horrible at writing longer than one-shots and after they got together I really didn't know what else to do with the story. I hope you like the epilogue!**

**R & R!**

14 Years Later

Platform 9 and ¾ seemed unusually crowded to Harry that day. Though he thought it might be a good thing, a sign of the age of peace the world is experiencing. The platform was filled with many happy families sending their kids off to another year at Hogwarts. Of course he was doing the same and looking at the size of his family he could hardly complain about the lack of space.

It was also a rather bright day though that wasn't surprising. It had been a hot summer Harry thought as he covered his eyes with his right hand. It reminded him of another bright day that happened fourteen years ago when he was still at Hogwarts.

He had been sitting outside on the cool grass with his girlfriend Lavender Brown enjoying the warm spring sun. They had been talking of this and that when the subject of Harry wondering what Malfoy was using the room of requirement for.

"I don't know Harry I've only used it when we had the D.A. meetings," Lavender answered him, her hands playing with the locks of his hair. "Actually," She said remembering something. "I heard Seamus telling Dean that he had used the room to hide some porn. Do you think Malfoy could be hiding something?"

A light bulb went off in Harry's head as he listened to his girlfriend. A neon bright DUH went off in his head as he wondered why he had never thought of it before. Grabbing his girlfriend's hand he ran towards the entrance of Hogwarts, wasting no time with an explanation of what they were doing.

They reached the room of requirement faster than normal (thanks to Harry's paranoid desire to get there as quick as possible) and after Harry walked around it muttering the "_I need to find a place to hide stuff"_ the door opened. What followed was less than desirable.

The room was filled with junk everywhere and the two tried to make a path through all the junk. As they passed a bookshelf they suddenly heard someone cheering out; curious as any normal person would be they headed towards the cheering.

They turned another corner and found Malfoy in front of some sort of cabinet. He immediately stopped cheering as he spotted Lavender and Harry. Realizing it was too late to hide Harry grabbed Lavender's hand and tried to make a run for the exit. It only took Draco a minute to recover before going chase to the two Gryffindors. As he turned the corner they had already passed he cast a spell which narrowly missed them.

Draco continued to cast spells and Harry realized he had no idea where the exit was so he told Lavender to find it and started dueling Draco. The duel began to heat up as Draco started to use unforgivables. Luckily Harry had trained himself to be more than excellent at dodging nasty spells and managed to avoid the nastier ones. He could tell Draco was getting worn down as his breathing grew thinner. The frustration was more than apparent on his face.

"Harry over here, I found it!" Harry turned to his left to see Lavender running towards him; unfortunately Draco saw her as well. Before Harry could yell out a warning Draco had already pointed his wand at Lavender and yelled out "_Avada Kedavra"!_

Draco only had a half-second lead on Harry though for halfway through Draco's spell Harry cast his own _expelliarmus_. Harry's spell met Draco's before it could hit Lavender forcing Draco's spell to reflect back on its caster. The Slytherin's face was wide in shock as the green light rebounded back onto himself. His corpse hit the floor and all was quiet.

Harry remembered how scared he had been at that moment. He remembered Lavender shrieking out in surprise before calming herself down. What surprised him was she was the one who calmed him down, he had wanted to tell Dumbledore but she convinced him to do something very un-Harry like. Nothing. He just left Draco's body there, it was far too dangerous to let anyone know, they wouldn't believe his story and the ministry would lock him up in Azkaban.

Of course what he hadn't known at the time was that Draco had just finished working on the cabinet so that same night. So while Harry was off with Dumbledore, Death Eaters had broken through the castle. The school year was abruptly cut short when Dumbledore was killed by Snape.

At Dumbledore's funeral Harry decided to not come back to Hogwarts the next year, instead he, Hermione and Neville would go off in search of the Horcruxes. Luna had wanted to come also but since she wasn't of age yet they didn't allow her to. Luna was more than frustrated for being left behind but she got over it.

They left that summer and got an early start on it and finished with the final battle at Hogwarts by January. Though there were a few deaths there were far more injuries. _Yes there were many injuries_, Harry thought to himself as he looked over at his wife.

He remembered Lavender being attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Hermione had thankfully seen it happen and threw Greyback off of her with a spell almost immediately. Harry quickly finished off the evil werewolf before rushing to Lavender's side. Unfortunately they were too late and she had been bitten.

Harry wanted to stay with her but Hermione reminded him they had a job to do so he got her to Madam Pomfrey before going after Voldemort. After the battle was over he headed to where the injured were being kept and found her conscious, lying on a bed.

"Go away Harry," She told him as she covered herself with the bed sheets. Harry's eyes grew wide in confusion, he hadn't seen her in so long and she didn't even want to see him.

"W-Why? What is it Lavender? What did I do wrong?"

"It's not you Harry it's me."

"W-What?" He asked, rather confused.

"Leave me alone Harry, don't make me spell it out for you!" She yelled at him, she tried to pull herself completely under the covers but Harry was stronger and pulled them back. She had tears in her eyes and her left hand was covering up part of her neck. It was then that Harry remembered that was where she had been bitten by Greyback.

"Are you mad at me because…because I let you get bitten?"

"No you idiot! It's not your fault at all!"

"Then what is it?"

"…It's me," She whispered so quietly Harry barely heard her. By now the tears in her eyes had steadily increased and she was becoming hysterical. "Listen Harry you don't have to play the nice guy, I know you don't want anything to do with me now that I'm a werewolf."

Harry looked shocked at her revelation. His eyes darted the room but everyone else was too busy celebrating to be listening to their conversation. "That's not true, I don't care that you're a werewolf!"

"Don't lie to me!" She shrieked, at this a few heads turned but after seeing it was only Lavender turned back to whatever they were doing.

"Lavender I'm not lying, look at me!" Harry grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I love you, I don't care if you're a werewolf or vampire or whatever! Please believe me!" A moment of silence passed and then Lavender threw herself into Harry's arms.

"I do believe you Harry, I do." After she stopped crying they lay together in the bed talking until Harry, tired from saving the wizarding world, fell asleep on the hospital bed. The continued to date and a year later Harry asked Lavender to marry him, she instantly agreed.

"Hey Harry," The voice called him, snapping him out of his memories. "How you been? I haven't seen you since Luna's last dinner party." Harry turned to his right to see his best friend Neville Longbottom walking up to him, holding his wife Luna Longbottom's (formally Lovegood) hand. They had started dating after Voldemort was defeated and married shortly after Harry and Lavender.

Holding Luna's hand was their twelve year old son Jude. He had his mother's wavy hair but father's complexion. Though Harry and Lavender had married first Luna and Neville had their son a year before Harry and Lavender. Though they only had one child, while Harry and Lavender had multiple children.

"Hello Neville," Harry greeted his friend, throwing him a high-five. "Luna," Harry added, nodding to Luna. She curtsied back and Jude looked around embarrassed as his mom did the same when Lavender greeted her.

"Mom-"

"Dad-"

"The train is-"

"-going to leave, can we"

"Get on already?" The twins asked their parents, finishing each other's sentences as usual. Harry turned to see his two eleven year old twins looking rather impatiently at the train. Jason and Justin were identical twins with their mother's hair color but their father's untamable hair. Both inherited their father's green eyes but their mother's facial features. Luckily none of Harry and Lavender's children had the werewolf gene from their mother.

"Yeah just let me grab your bags." Harry went to pick up the nearby bags, "I got it dear, you shouldn't be lifting things." He told Lavender who had tried to help him with one of the bags, she was seven ½ months pregnant and Harry didn't want her to strain herself.

As Harry dragged the bags toward the train Neville turned to Lavender. "So Lavender how much longer until…" He asked motioning to her stomach.

"Five weeks, six days and three hours." But it was not Lavender who answered, but Luna.

"Umm yeah," Lavender answered looking a little disgruntled. "What she said." Lavender felt a tug on her dress and turned to see her seven year old daughter trying to get her attention.

"Mom can I go to Hogwarts? Please?" Little Eliza was rather the opposite of her two brothers; she had long black curly hair and was over-sensitive like her mother.

Lavender shook her head, "Sorry Eliza. You know you have to be eleven, you can go with your brothers when you're older." The words sounded rather monotone since she'd been saying them repeatedly for the last month. Eliza looked downcast but didn't say anything.

Harry returned a few moments later wondering if his sons had put rocks in their suitcases. "So guys, ready to go to Hogwarts and get into Gryffindor like your parents?" Harry asked.

"We might Dad but-"

"-We were also thinking of-"

"-Slytherin house, what do-"

"-You think?" Harry gave a laugh at his son's behavior. They liked to pray tricks, though not to the extreme that the Weasley twins had.

"I wouldn't mind guys but," He got down to their level and pointed to Lavender. "Your mom however wouldn't be very happy with you." At this Lavender shot a nasty glare at the twins. Their faces went pale and a shiver ran down their spines.

"Err actually me and Jason-"

"-Are definitely going to Gryffindor." At this the adults laughed out loud. They said goodbye to their children and waved to them as the train drove off.

"So Luna, Neville, did you find anything on your latest expedition?" Lavender asked. Luna and Neville were famous adventurers who regularly went searching for undiscovered animals and plants.

"No not this time," Neville answered her. "But we don't get lucky every time, and we were quite lucky the previous time right Luna?" His wife gave a nod.

"How's work at the ministry Harry?" Luna asked him. Harry rolled his eyes at her; it was a joke of hers to ask how his job was even when she knew he couldn't answer.

"You know I can't say Luna, I'm called an unspeakable for a reason." Harry had been an unspeakable in the ministry for the last four years, before that he had been a seeker for Britain where he led them to the World cup multiple times.

"Anyway you haven't seen Hermione or Collin in a while since before your trip right? Let's head over there I'm starving." Harry told the group who agreed. He also hadn't seen Hermione or her new husband Collin since they got back from their honeymoon.

Lavender grabbed Eliza's hand before apparating to the restaurant. The other three followed them. It was just another normal day in the life of the wizarding world's savior and his friends. As they say: the song never ends, it goes on and on and on and on…

* * *

**A/N: Yup I killed off Draco, deal with it. People wanted Hermione to be with someone better than Ron so I put her with Collin cause i always liked him. If your wondering what happened to Ron and Ginny (I didn't feel like writing it in) it seems incest isn't illegal in the wizarding world and Molly forced them to get married. But Harry never had to deal with them again. I might write some Harry/Lavender one-shots In the future so you might have that to look forward to.**


End file.
